


isn't he cute?

by shyomegagirl



Series: the neverending toxic love [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Eve is cursing a lot sorry!, F/F, I hate hashtags, Smut, but not too much, but there is some plot!, just give it a shot :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyomegagirl/pseuds/shyomegagirl
Summary: Unknown number: Ohhhh, don’t you think he cute? *picture*There was a picture of a very cute golden retriever added to the message, and if it was not 3 a.m. then Eve would have probably found it cute, but with her current lack of sleep, she did not find it in herself to even smile.Why would people play such a pranks on her?It was just unfair.She did not reply and went back to sleep.Golden retriever or not, it could wait till the morning.





	1. the photo

Eve had a long day, smiling at unfriendly faces at her new place of work. She drifted towards the fridge, opening it only to sigh in disappointment. “Well, food would not just materialize, would it?” She did not hate her job, though. It was boring, but at least she had enough money to order take-out. Should she order Chinese?  
She remembered Oksana’s fridge, filled only with the bottles of expensive champagne.  
She fished her phone out of the pocket. It was pathetic that the only number she’d been calling lately was take-out hotline. Maybe she could dress nice and go to an actual cafe now? At least, there’d be actual people to look at and… She quickly dismissed the idea. Eve had enough of people at work.  
Her finger pushed the button on impulse, and now she was listening to the hooters. Sometimes, Niko would invite her to his new place and feed her, like she was incapable of looking after herself. He would look at her with such a kindness in his eyes, with such a sympathy. Eve could not believe that she could exchange that for…  
“Hello, that is Bing Chinese Takeaway, what would you like to order?”  
A cold ran down Eve’s spine, her hands gripping the phone with a new-found strength. “No, this could not be.”  
“Uhh, you there?” Eve could not find it in herself to reply. She was stuck in her bubble of nervousness, her skin feeling just a little bit too tight on her body. She just wanted to rip it all off herself, but…  
She did not hear the girl hang up.  
The girl…  
“Fucking unbelievable!”  
Why would someone with Oksana’s voice work at Chinese restaurant? Why would they play such a terrible joke on Eve?  
No dinner for today, it seemed.  
It would not be the first time it happened.  
Over a week ago, she saw a woman with the same hair color as Oksana’s and ran in opposite direction, resulting in her being terribly late for work.  
She never walked down that path ever again.  
Eve was scared. She was a grown-up woman, being scared of a girl she stabbed while the said girl was at her most vulnerable.  
Sometimes, Eve wondered, if Oksana was even alive after all. It was funny, trying to guess whether she died or not, when there was documentary of her fake death all over the place.  
There were nights when Eve would look at her photos, at the ones she borrowed from Anna, or at the one on her file. Oksana Astankova.  
She had an urge to go to that Chinese restaurant…. Just to check. Maybe it was actually Villanelle, and then all the city was in danger and…  
“For fucks sake!”  
How many times did she promise herself to never think of the woman again?  
Each and every time she ended up at the same position on her couch, arms resting on her knees, her mind struggling with getting Oksana out of it… If she concentrated on her breathing, she would definitely notice just how erratic it was.  
She could not sit still anymore.  
Maybe she should call the Chinese place once again and then talk to the girl, figure out whether it was her paranoia or… Or what? What could she probably do now? She no longer had an element of surprise on her hand. Oksana, if she was even alive, would want her revenge.  
She paced around the house, looking through all the windows, sighing in relief when she could not see anyone outside, checking if she locked the door, and doing it again a few times.  
She remembered how embarrassment it was when Oksana appeared out of nowhere, while she was in the gift-dress, wearing her perfume.  
“Well, at least you got some nice clothes out of it”.  
Eve was finally in bed, the insides of her brain hurting so much she guessed it would just explode if she did not do anything about it.  
She hated herself a lot recently.  
What did she became?  
Eve knew exactly what she wanted, but it would be just too much…  
She sighed, rolling from one side to another, her tiny body all alone on such a gigantic bed.  
It was her duty to the people of London to check the place, she knew it.  
She took Niko’s pillow, hugging it, pretending that it was him - her husband - and not a pillow… It would just be so much easier to have him there, telling her not to do anything stupid.  
The silence of the room broke with one desperate sigh.  
She got up, walking towards the wardrobe and choosing the most simple clothes. In comparison to Oksana’s, everything she got was just… junk.  
At least she did not sprinkle any of her perfume today.  
The car was not expecting her so late in the evening, but he was a good buddy and… oh no, she was so crazy she was now talking with her car.  
The way to take-out place was quick, only a mile away from her place.  
It seemed agonizingly long, though.  
Eve stayed in her car for a minute, deciding on what she’d do if Oksana was actually there. Would it be fine to hug her and mutter ‘Oh, I am so glad you’re fine’ or would it be too stupid? She imagined their meeting a thousand times. Eve knew a hundred scenarios of how things would go. “I won’t be long, bud,” she whispered to the car, her hands petting the wheel, and opened the door. It was chilly outside and she was in no way dressed appropriately, but it did not matter.  
Her hands trembled when she gripped the door knob.  
The restaurant was surprisingly full with people, and it was something Eve definitely would not expect. Well, it’b be harder to murder her for Oksana, so it was a good thing.  
“Hello,” the girl with Oksana’s voice was right behind the counter, and Eve felt so incredibly stupid. She did not look a bit like her serial killer. Her eyes were warm honey and, no offense, she was twice as big as Villanelle, and it was just, too much.  
She caught herself, and ordered on auto-pilot.  
The girl smiled at her politely and gestured to some place where she could sit.  
After a good amount of fifteen minutes, her food was ready and she was good to go. The girl wished her a good night, and it was nice of her, when Eve was being a total psycho.  
“Argh!”  
She did not even register the taste, only shuffling her mouth with food and having no coherent thoughts at all.  
Falling asleep was much easier then. 

***

“What the fuck?” Eve stirred her eyes, her phone beeping in the middle of the night. No one even wrote to her during the day, so why would they do this to her now? “It’d better be an emergency”.  
She turned up the light, her eyes not even focusing on the screen for a few seconds. It took her a lot of willpower to even read it. 

Unknown number: _Ohhhh, don’t you think he cute?_ *picture*

There was also a picture of a golden retriever added to the message, and if it was not 3 a.m. Eve would’ve probably found him fascinating, but…  
Only for a second a thought acquired to her that it could be Oksana, but she quickly dismissed it. No.  
Eve was just paranoid.  
Maybe it was time for her to go to psychotherapist.  
She did not reply anything.Turning the notifications off, she tried to fall back asleep. Golden retriever or not, it can wait till the morning.

***

It turned out it couldn’t.

Eve was in the middle of drinking her terribly tasting coffee, when she remembered about the night’s accident. She wanted to write something like ‘sorry, wrong number’ or maybe something much more threatening… or else… Or she would just take another look at the puppy…  
Well, anyway, the phone was now in her hands, with another set of messages on the screen.  
She entered pin code, muttering under her breath some curse words, for she, of course, did not change it from 1234, and opened the dialogue with a stranger.  
And then her eyes widened in horror, as she looked at the picture of the puppy with…Her hands flew up, the phone falling to the kitchen floor, when she backed away with a shudder. No, it could not be real.  
She stood there, alone, in the middle of her kitchen, were Niko would kiss her good morning, starring into the emptiness of it and listening to the silence.  
Just breathe… Inhale… Exhale…  
She could not calm herself down no matter how many breathing techniques she tried…  
No, no, no!  
Her hands was sure when she went for her phone again.  
She did not freak out again. 

Unknown number: _I’ll take it for a ‘no’, then_

Unknown number: _Hmm, maybe it’ll be more interesting that way?_  
*picture*

Unknown number: _You like how I murder things, don’t you? ;)_

Fucking Villanelle.  
She dialed the number almost immediately, her mind not even having time to process what was happening. She was not a paranoid little woman, then. The thought of her being right pleased her, but at the same time… What was even wrong with her?  
The reply was immediate.  
“The person you are calling is…”  
“Cut the shit, Oksana!”  
“…not available…” she continued muttering the words in some other languages, and it made Eve angrier, her face going red and just… fuck… Villanelle ended the call.  
“What game are you playing, you murderous psycho?” Eve asked the silence of her house, the mug of coffee mirroring her annoyance. She gave another look at the number. Belgium. She should check out the news for any murders… “Oh, no, Eve, do not get started with this…”

***  
The second time it happened, Eve was more prepared. But still caught off guard, of course.  
It was not a middle of the night, thanks, but her lunchtime. For the last couple of days she checked her phone for, like, approximately twenty times an hour, which was an absolute record, and her boss kept giving her dirty looks for that.  
She made up an excuse of her granny having a severe sickness, and the woman gave her a knowing look.  
“I hope she’ll get better soon,” - “Yeah, me too”.  
She would not get better, of course, for she was dead for a total of ten years now, and Eve was disgusted with her lie, but she could not just tell her the truth.  
“Oh, you know, I am actually waiting for a picture of a savagely murdered animal from my girlfriend,” - “Aww, she is so cute!” -“Yeah, yeah, she is a serial killer!”  
The message kept looking angrily at her, and she knew it was impossible for a message to look angry, but it, somehow, did. Was Eve just slowly losing her mind? 

Unknown number: _Maybe you are a cat person?_

The cat was nothing compared to the golden retriever. Just a poor homeless cat. It was a miracle Villanelle even found one… wherever she was…  
Eve took a look on the number.  
Ah, Ukraine.  
Eve tried not to rush too much with her answer. They were playing a game, and she had to be smart enough to win it. “You need to think it through, no pressure, or else she might snap…”

Eve: _Yes, it’d be great if you could gift it to me :)_

That was what Villanelle would have probably answered like. Maybe it would throw her off or something…  
Eve gazed around at the people walking silently past her. Maybe Oksana would actually consider gifting her a cat, and then how would Eve care for it? Should she actually go and buy some cat stuff?  
She never had an animal before.  
Or does that chicken Niko brought count as one?  
She did not know.  
The screen lit up again and Eve’s attention turned to it immediately. 

Unknown number: _Uhhh, nah, I don’t think you deserve a present_

Well, at least there were no added photos or whatever. 

Eve: _Well, I really do like the cat, so… how do I earn it?_

She did not like the cat, no, not at all. It was not even pretty, just a fucking cat…  
Why would Villanelle choose it over other cats? Why could not she find a beautiful one?

Unknown number: _I really like you… so… an exchange? ;)_

Eve: _I’m sorry?_

Unknown number: _Send me a pic_

Eve swallowed uncomfortably. Only now she noticed that she was, without joking, shaking, and it was strange reaction for her… She could not stop looking at the message, though. How could she avert her eyes when there is a clear evidence of Oksana liking her?  
Fuck. She wanted to see her, she wanted a picture.  
Could not she do it like a normal psychopath does? Just stalk her?She took a look over her location. There was a pleasant scent lingering in the air - someone’s perfume. It was nothing compared to Villanelle’s, but it, at least, was much better than Eve’s smell… She was sure she smelled awful.  
She touched her forehead, feeling the sweat underneath her fingers.  
She was just as nervous when a boy asked her out for the first time in her life.She was no longer fifteen, though.

Eve: _I’m at work._

Unknown number: _Oh, I do have a thing for bathrooms, you see :)_

Eve was lost, her thoughts running wild inside her brain. Should she do it? She thought about it for a moment… She was still married, and well, it went against all of her principles.  
Did she even have any principles?  
Did she see the boundary between normal stuff and crazy shit?  
When she was anxious she calmed her down with a memory of her sticking a knife inside Oksana’s stomach. Eve remembered just how surprised, caught off guard the girl seemed at the moment. That was a win. That was her victory.  
She felt stronger, she felt bigger.  
Now she only felt sorry for the girl.  
It should have heard a lot.  
She remembered how Oksana groaned, how she begged not to take it out.  
Why was Eve even thinking about it?  
She should just say ‘Oh, Oksana, dear, do WhaTEver’ and leave her to it. No fun meant that she’d loose her interest fast enough.  
She should do it, she should just listen to that rational thought and…  
Eve did not register how she got to the bathroom so fast.  
Her hands were quivering, but she stilled them with a stern look. Did she just try to intimidate herself?  
She did not use her camera for a while now. It was always something work-related. Why would she take a picture of herself? She was not a model or anything…  
“Okay, Eve, remember, you are being a hero, saving a cat,” she tried relaxing her face a bit, so it would look at least half decent… Did she just took a fucking picture in a mirror…?  
She opened the gallery, chewing on the insides of her cheeks.  
She did not look her best, for sure. The bags beneath her eyes betrayed her lack of sleep, her hair a mess… as usual.  
“Wear it down,” - “What?” - “Your hair. Wear it down”.  
She loosened the bun on her head and her hair fell upon her shoulders in waves… What Oksana could possibly like in her?  
Torturing her, perhaps.  
She took another shot, and she did not like that one, either.  
With each photo the situation only worsened and her nerves got stuck in her throat, threatening to suffocate her.

Unknown number: _Baby, don't be such a tease…_

“Fuck it,” she thought, turning the phone off. She was an adult, she would not play that game. It was just stupid. Lunch would be over in a couple of minutes and she had to return to her desk.  
She had a job to do, Eve would not just waste time on a serial killer. She was no longer MI6, she had to just forget about it.  
She only took one step towards the exit when she knew it was pointless.  
Her eyes were probably watery now, from feeling so weak. She was the weakest person ever.  
That psychopath murdered Bill, Oksana did not care for anyone and she was only toying with Eve. She did not care for her, either.  
“I masturbate about you a lot”  
She sent the photo automatically, not caring whether it was smart or not.  
Eve was fucked up already. 

Unknown number: *-*

Unknown number: _But the shirt is ugly. Take it off_

Unknown number: _Shall I send you some more clothes? These don’t look too nice…_

Eve wanted to defend herself, to shout at the girl that her shirt was alright and she did not need anything. She was capable of buying herself clothes.  
She typed something akin to ‘it’s my favorite’ but thankfully, she did not send that pathetic piece of a message.  
Someone entered the bathroom and she awkwardly shuffled from one side to another, fishing the phone down her poket. It was one of her colleagues, a young woman that looked her up and down…  
“Is everything alright?”  
“Yeah, why?” Eve knew that playing dumb would not get her anywhere, but she could not think of any other excuse.  
“You are pale… Are you sure you are alright?” Elizabeth, that was her name, actually looked concerned, and it was enough to warm Eve’s heart. There were good people in the world, after all.  
“Yeah, don’t worry,” she tried to smile, but her lips felt numb. She took some steps towards the sink, her feet shaking as she moved. “Just some family stuff…”  
The girl came closer to her, one hand touching Eve’s shoulder in what seemed like a half hug. She whispered ‘I’m sorry’ and then, when Eve gave her a bewildered look, went to the cabin.  
Soon, the bathroom was filled with the sound of her peeing, and Eve have found that it was really weird to listen to it…  
She turned on the water.

Unknown number: _Uhh the kitty is starting to vibrate, I dunno… It is kinda irritating…_

Eve: _It means it likes you_

Unknown number: Next time I see you I’ll be vibrating and we’ll see if you stab me or not :)

“Hey…” the girl emerged from the cabin. “You sure you’re fine?”  
“Yes, don’t worry,” Eve tried on her best smile and it seemed to sell the deal. Or the girl just grew tired of her being solemn and grumpy and…  
“Okay,” she walked away, sending one last worried look in Eve’s direction.  
The door closed behind her and Eve was left alone with phone going wild in her hands.

Unknown number: _Eveeeeeeeee!_

She inhaled loudly, cursing Oksana under her breath. The door could open at any moment, her boss could just walk in on her taking a selfie without a shirt.  
She was not a silly girl, sending photos to her lovely boyfriend, so he could jerk off on her and… Did she not do it then? Did she say ‘go fuck yourself you psycho’ and block the number?  
Uhhh, no. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and, with one last look to the door, hesitantly pulled it up, revealing her stomach and… her ugly bra. It would’ve probably been easier to just take it off as well, so that Oksana would not ask her for another photo. If the girl sees the bra, Eve would be forever suffering from humiliation.  
Eve made a decision somewhat easily, and now her breasts were on full display, which was… okay, not something she would’ve preferred for her colleagues to see.  
She quickly took some photos, her hands finding their lost confidence and not betraying her for once in the past months. She fixed her attire.  
Taking a look at the photos would be a mistake, she would just start overthinking it and… She could not help but wish she exercised more.  
Eve should cut off the amount of take-out.  
Pushing ‘send’ was easier than when she’d done it the first time, and it startled her… Was she growing used to it?

Unknown number: _Ohhh, Eve, I am so jealous of your stomach… perfect.._

Unknown number: _Without, you know, an ugly ass scar ;)_

Eve wanted so much to take a look at it. At the scar, at her stomach… She’d just stare at it, touch it with her hand, grace it with her tongue… Maybe it’d stop hurting Oksana if she did so.

Eve: _I am sorry about that…_

Unknown number: _Uhh, Eve, I am sorry for that too… You know how it is… Sometimes you just stab things…_

Eve: _no, you didn’t_

Unknown number: _Of course I did, of course I did :)_ *picture*

And a photo, of course. To confirm.  
Eve did not even try to reply. It was pointless. There was more good in praying than trying to talk Oksana out of killing, it seemed.  
She took a look at her watch, and hurried back to her desk.  
The last thought she had was, “Why did not she say anything about me being naked? Did she not like it?”  
And it was just stupid. Plain fucking stupid.  
Oksana did not have to humiliate her, for Eve seemed to humiliate herself enough as it was. 

***

It was a full week till the next message came.  
Eve was in the middle of her dinner when her phone gave a beep, but she did not bother looking at it right away. Why would she do it? There was no point. Was it a turtle this time? Or a parrot?  
Would she trick her into taking her pants off?  
Making a video?  
What dis she want now?  
When the last piece of dinner was swallowed, she finally took the phone in her hands and lazily (pretending to do so lazily) scrolled through the notifications.

Unknown number: _Uhh, Eve, I guess I found someone really cute now…_

Unknown number: _Like, uhhh, so cute and funny…_

Unknown number: _Eveee, I am bored, pls reply!_

Unknown number: _He is so boring, no wonder you were so interested in me_

Unknown number: _Oh, shit, was it a spoiler?_

Eve did not remember ever sweating like this.  
The lights seemed to turn off for a minute, or did she just shut her eyes down? Eve could not tell a difference.  
She took a look at the number.  
England.  
Fuck.

Eve: _Oksana, please_

Unknown number: _We’re just playing some plain old BDSM :)_

Unknown number: _Want a pic?_

Unknown number: _I’ll sent it anyway :)_

Unknown number: _ENJOY!_ *picture*


	2. the phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I am not answering any comments. I am just really afraid of spoiling anything... Uhh, forgive me!   
> I love the commentary, though, it makes my day :)

There was nothing.  
For a minute.  
Nothingness.  
Was not it supposed to be called nothing-less? Like there just was not anything, no room for her to breath, no room for her to think. Nothing.  
She was sweating.  
Her armpits seemed to become little swamps, her skin felt awkward and she wanted to take it off, her lips were trembling, her knee hurt like hell - oh, did she just hit something?  
Sometimes Eve apologized to her car, but that time, she did not say anything to it. Not even after she nearly broke her leg - hitting it with all her might.  
Her buddy must’ve been pretty offended right now.  
She was driving - where? Oh, to Kenny’s.  
He would surely know how to track the bitch down.  
She should call the police on her.  
She should do something, her husband’s life was in danger, she would not risk it.  
Anna was stupid to think she could tame such a wild creature - a predator.  
Villanelle killed for fun. She was revenging now.  
She would kill him no matter what Eve would have done, she knew it.  
“FUCKING BITCH!”  
Eve did not know she was capable of screaming so loud.  
Maybe someone heard her and thought she was crazy.  
Maybe they weren't wrong.

She did not remember how she got to Kenny’s, how she stumbled out of the car (did she lock the door?), how she rang a bell, how she explained, what was going on.  
Just. Nothing.

Kenny was saying something to her, and she thought that he really looked like a big handsome fish. Golden fish. Hm.  
He was opening his mouth, his lips parting and colliding… The sound was muffled, though. She could not hear shit.  
It was like his voice was on the background, and the only thought she had in her head was ‘save Niko’.  
She took a deep breath.  
The picture seemed to be clearing out.  
“Eve? Eve!”  
The woman looked at Kenny’s face, pale and worried. His mother found him some new job, much better than Eve’s one. Well, in the end, it was Eve who came to ask for his help, and not the other way around.  
He was a golden fish, he would make her wish come true, she was sure of it.  
They would find a way.  
“Just find her,” she struggled to stand up, so after finding a nearby fluffy surface, she quickly succumbed to the ground.  
“Eve, it won’t be so easy,” of course it would not be easy. It was fucking Villanelle at her worst. She wanted Eve to find her, but she was going to make it torturous. Or there was just no fun.  
“What do we do?”  
Kenny was thinking so loud in comparison to how he talked. His brain was gigantic. Eve thought she could see the wheels turning inside of his head.  
“I think we can trace her with old-school ways… You call her and keep the contact for a minute or so, and we’ll have her location,” well, it was manageable.  
“Do I sound nice?”  
Kenny seemed to be in a stupor.  
“I don’t,” she answered for him, and he nodded. “Good.”

***

“Oh, hello, darling,” Oksana tried to pull off her best Polish accent. Fuck her.  
“Hi,” Eve muttered, hoping that her voice would not betray her. She could not afford this now.  
“Oh, you sound exhausted… Hard day at work?”  
Kenny was listening to them talk in his headphones, and it was actually harder than she thought to just do her best and contain her anger… Keep emotions at law. That was what Kenny said. He was much smarter than her, it seemed, so she just followed his advice.  
Breathe evenly. Stop overthinking. Just keep her talking, or keep yourself talking, just don't break the contact.  
“Yeah, something like that,” breathe out, easy, take it easy.  
“Oh, honey, I am so sorry I can’t be with you… You know, I would have kissed you and let you braid my mustache… Oh, Eve, you like that, don’t you?”  
“Yes… Yes, I like that,” Kenny was gesturing to her that she only had to put up with this shit for like… thirty seconds or so. Why was it taking so much time?  
“Ohh, you like my hairs… ohhh… how much of it I have on my other body parts…”  
“Oksana, please.”  
Villanelle stopped.  
“Uh, I’m sorry, if you don’t keep playing with me, I don’t wanna play with you either!”  
Her accent was back to normal and she whisked it all in a childlike manner and it would have probably been cute… If she was not a serial killer doing God knew what to her husband.  
But the most fucked up thing was that she hung up.  
And Kenny did not track her, judging by the way he was now stifling in his chair. He looked like a boy who came home with some bad marks… Eve felt sorry for him.  
“Eve, you have to maintain contact for a minute, please,” his eyes were practically watery now. And really red, like his veins just cracked and the blood was pouring out of it straight into his eyeballs. Maybe he should not spend so much time starring at the screen.  
It was not healthy.  
“I’ll try.”  
She called another time.  
There were no hooters, no anything.  
Was Oksana that desperate to talk to her?  
“Dzień dobry,” she could feel Villanelle’s smirk through the phone. She hated her. Why would not she kill her properly? Why did not she pierce her skin with it, just like Villanelle killed Bill?  
She had the guts, but something stopped her.  
And now, she was sure, there’d be nothing stopping her.  
That something was gone the minute Villanelle decided to ‘play’ with her husband.  
“Hello, Oksana.”  
“Oh, Eve, you call me with this psycho’s name again? I am your hus-band! Niko!”  
“Yes, right… Yeah… Hello, darling… The day was just.. crazy… I got everything mixed up…”  
“Oh, don't be, don't be… I understand. I am not that charming as the girl, right?”  
“No, no, you are!” Eve heard some crying on the background and it got her to shut up immediately. What was going on? Oh no, what was she doing? Fuck.  
“Do not lie to me, Eve, or I’ll hang up again…”  
“Please, Oksana, don’t do this…” what the fuck? Where these the fucking tears? She was an MI6 (maybe an ex MI6), but she would not cry during negotiations. She knew better than to show her weakness… No, she did not. “Please, don’t take him away, please, I’ll do what you want, please…”  
“I don’t think you understand the rules, Eve.”

She hung up.  
No, for fucks sake.  
She fucking hung up.  
Kenny was at her side again, trying to awkwardly calm her down, his hand rubbing circles on her back.  
He understood it was worthless and went out of the room to get some water.  
Eve was grateful for that.  
She felt nothing again.  
Her insides hurt, her eyes seemed to be closing and opening on their own, and she just wanted to go and beat something up.  
She wanted to beat the hell out of Villanelle. She wanted to tie her down just like she tied Nike, she wanted to graze her skin with a knife and then just thrust it into her. Thrust it deep inside, twirl it, dig in, so she would leave a massacre out of her body. Eve wanted the whole room to be drained in blood, she wanted her hands to be covered in Villanelle’s blood, she wanted to scroll through her insides, just like cracking up an iphone to find… To find her fucking soul or the remnants of it. She wanted to find it and fucking spit on it, to just cover her in her spit.  
But most of all, she wanted Oksana to keep her fucking eyes open all the time.  
She’d drag her with something so she’d die slowly.  
She’d do it.  
She’d fucking go for it.  
She would kill her, she would make her pay, she would just destroy her whole…  
“Eve, Eve… Look at me,” Kenny was in her way… She did not understand that she was moving in circles until now.  
Eve wanted to hit him, too, to get him and his help, and his smile, and his kindness out of the way.  
Did she even deserve half of it?  
She was jerking off on a murderous psycho and she got what was coming for her.  
“I’ll call her again,” she said, instead. “Where's the phone?”  
Kenny was not so sure of her intentions.  
“Eve, please, we’ll find another way, you need to calm…”  
“GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE!”

***

“Hello, Niko,” she said in her most lovesick voice. She did not remember ever talking with her husband on the phone using this, and now, here she was.  
“Ah, hello, sweets, I’ve missed you!”  
There was nothing on the background, so, maybe, Niko was not in a life-threatening situation. Or she just gagged him.  
With tampons.  
No, why would she use tampons? She could, though.  
“I’ve missed you, too,” she knew it was not a lie. She missed Niko, but, well, she kind of missed Villanelle, too. And maybe even more than him. She would not be comparing her unhealthy addiction to her husband, though.  
Two different things that should never ever be in the same room.  
But they were.  
“What are you up to?”  
“Uh, nothing, just the same… Maybe I’ll go for a jog or cook, or…”  
“BHAHA! Wanna kill me with your food? Poison me? Nice shot!”  
Eve could not help but smile at that. Well, her food was shit. How did Villanelle knew about that? Did she stalk her?  
Did she come to the house while Eve was away, and eat the remnants of what were Eve’s attempts at cooking Shepherd’s pie?  
Eve remembered how she did it, just once, when she wanted an excuse to talk to Niko and did not knew anything better than ask for advice.  
It did not go well and she never tried again.  
Was Villanelle stalking her ever since then?  
“Oh, well, I see you are up to a lot… Love ya, bye!”  
Eve did not even had time to register that Oksana had, of course, hung up…  
“NO!”  
Fuck.  
Kenny looked at her apologetically.  
Then Oksana knew about their plan.  
She must know, she was really, really smart…  
She was fooling around with them. She wanted something.  
What was that?  
She dug when Eve made a fool of herself, but maybe it was more than just this… Eve humiliated herself just alright without her husband being in danger. She wanted something more.  
She probably had her on the speakers… Niko could hear everything she said.  
Oksana wanted him to see that she was superior. She started a conversation with saying that she was more interesting and asked her not to lie…  
Wheels were turning in her mind.  
“I’m calling again, but, uh… Kenny, can you please, uhhh, give me privacy?”  
He was surprised at request, but he nodded.  
“Go upstairs, I’ll be here monitoring the call…”  
“Can you also, uhhh, not listen to me talking?”  
He did not understand. His face hardened, eyebrows furrowed just slightly.  
“I have a plan, but it contains something you should not… ever… hear,” she explained, and Kenny did not have to be told twice. He took the headphones off and, well, Eve guessed it would be enough.  
She nodded in thanks and practically ran towards the stairs.

“Hi, Niko!”  
“Hellooooo,” Oksana cooed in response. Eve did not react on that.  
“I’ve been… uhhhh… wondering if you’d teach me one thing…”  
“Whatever this is, I’m gonna help!”  
She could see Villanelle wiggle her hips in excitement.  
“Oh, so, there is this girl,” Eve could picture Oksana bringing the phone closer to Niko’s face, so he’d hear every word she said, “she is amazing at what she does. She is the smartest, most brilliant person I’ve met…”  
“Who’s she?”  
“Uh, you would not probably know her, she’s from work,” Eve knew that she would not last a minute if she just went with Villanelle’s rules.  
She had to remain in control… or at least fake that she remained in control.  
“What’s her name?”  
“I don’t think it’s important…” did the God exist? Eve wondered if it was his leisure time and he just laid on the couch, watching how she tried to save her husband, while sipping on some beer… Was it like that?  
How could she deserve such an awful thing to happen to her?  
She even went to church… Maybe once in her life…  
Why did people always think of God in situations like this?  
“Fucking tell me!”  
She bet if Oksana and her had kissed she would not think of a God.  
But right then and there Eve was looking at the ceiling, like it could save her.  
“Uhhh…”

It could not.  
Oksana hung up. Okay then.  
She sat with the phone in her hands for a few seconds.  
Eve was calm once again, finding her long lost confidence.  
She wanted to go to the bathroom and spray her face with water. It’d be nice.  
Eve felt like she had a fever and well, she would definitely take some pills after all that… was figured out.  
A message came just when she was about to bring the phone to her ear. 

Unknown number: _Is it her?_

And if on the background of the photo was not her husband, a little heartbroken man with a scared face, she would have admired the beauty of the girl…  
Maybe it was what she deserved her punishment for.  
She was lying again.  
Why was she lying?  
She did not pay attention to the man on the background, husband or not, until Eve kind of figured out that she was staring at Oksana for far longer than was healthy.  
She did not see her for quite a long time, though.  
Her gaze travelled higher, to search for Niko’s face.  
He was not gagged with tampons, which was good. It was some other scary looking shit thing.  
Did she find those at sex shop?  
It must had been expensive.  
She let her eyes land on Oksana’s face again.  
And it was just too much.  
She was breathtakingly heavenly unnecessarily gorgeous.  
Her eyes were half hooded, her hair beautifully braided… She wore something expensive, but it did not matter at all…  
Her skin was flawless, like she was made out of marble… and she was just… just…  
An exceptional creature.  
Starting with her lips, a thin line… Eve could not believe she was in a minute of kissing those lips and instead she dug a fucking knife inside her stomach.  
She was glad to see her face healed completely.  
Oksana was beautiful. 

Eve was batshit crazy, though, to think so of the murderer of her best friend.  
Sometimes she thought about Bill, and… she guessed, he would have understood her. He would not be angry.  
That was what she told herself to make herself feel better.

Eve felt her phone vibrate rather than heard it rang, and rushed to pick it up.

“Is it her?”  
“Yea… yes…”  
“She seems like a nice girl.”  
“She is not nice, she is…” Eve struggled to find an appropriate word, “something else.”  
Silence followed, but not for long.  
“Tell me about her.”  
“Uhh,” Eve could actually talk about Villanelle for hours. She could just go about the way she killed, to the covers she used, to the perfume she sprinkled herself with, to the way she smiled and to the way she swung her hips… “We had dinner once… At our place… You’ve bumped into her, actually.”  
“Oh? Yes, I think I remember…”  
“She actually got me pinned to the fridge… and I found it extremely hot… you know…” it was time to use her sultry voice to get Oksana to slip and forget that she needed to hang up. That was her brilliant plan. “ I got so wet my panties were dripping…”  
“Cut the bullshit.” Eve was surprised. Horrified, even.  
Villanelle had just shut her up and, to be honest, it was a bit scary.  
“Uh… uh…” Eve did not know what to reply to this outburst.  
Oksana hung up.  
Shit.

She called her again. Oksana answered in a few seconds it took Eve to take a deep breath. 

“I was not lying,” she admitted.  
Villanelle was quiet except for the little shuffling… Eve had to focus on what she’d be saying and not try and picture her.  
Focus, just… focus.  
“I…uhh… I actually kept thinking about you, oh, shit, I mean, about her all this… all this time… I… Uhh… You told you masturbated thinking of me, and I did the same, I used to pretend it was your hand and not mine, I used to just,” she did not even register what she was saying, she just wanted Oksana not to hang up… “ I used to think of you when I kissed Niko, shit, I mean… I used to think of her while I was kissing you, I tried to picture her face in my head and it was hard not to scream her name while I came hard in the same bed with you, when you were just sleeping by my side… I wished that it was her… Oh, Jesus…” she tried to not fake a word, so that the story was believable. It turned out it was not even a bit hard.  
Oksana was quiet, though. She did not mutter a word and it was something else.  
Eve could not just have an awkward monologue, could she?  
“You know, I wanted to ask you just… uh… Maybe you can give me an advice on how to… how to eat a girl out? I just… I think I am going to go for it and I don’t want to fail…”  
Oksana hung up.  
“FUCK!”  
48 fucking seconds.  
She was so close!  
The phone rang.  
“I… Uh… Hello…” oh no, it was Niko.  
It was him and she was, once again, Kindly reminded, that her husband was in danger. That he was tied up and scared.  
Terrified not even about himself, but about her as well.  
She prayed that he’d play by the rules.  
He was good at playing, he was good at rules… he was just good.  
How could she not want him, an actual good man, by her side? How could she… Okay, there’d be time to go to the psychoanalyst.  
Eve tried to keep calm for now.  
Just breath and let him talk. Let Oksana enjoy it for as far as she wanted.  
“You have to… uh… You know…” he struggled to find the right words. Eve felt so sorry for him that she wanted just to hug him and shield him from Villanelle, from all the shit that she put them through…  
“She does not know, Niko. She asked for advice. Give it to her, c’mon,” Oksana’s voice was heard on the background and it was vicious and full of something different…  
She was turned on, maybe.  
“You need to… tease. Maybe just kiss around the area and don’t kiss the... uhh.. the thing…”  
“Say it.”  
“The clit, don’t… uh… I don’t know what else to say, uhhh, we don’t actually do it often…” Niko was saying the truth. They did not do it often but… did he actually had to say this?  
Fuck, Oksana would not let it slip.  
“Ohhh, Eve, you poor-poor thing! He did not go down for you?”  
Eve was sweating hard, her lips so dry…  
“No, he… he did not do it much…”  
45 seconds…  
“Oh, that’s just terrible…” Eve could see her pouty face even with a distance between them. “Maybe I should let you find me so I’ll show you what a real pleasure is… You’d want that?”  
53 seconds.  
“I would like that very much, yes.”  
56 seconds.  
“Then come. And. Find. Me.”  
She heard Kenny yell from the first floor and she was happy, she really was proud of herself for managing to…  
Oh no, she could not believe it.  
Fuck.  
She could not believe that, after all that murderous psychopath put her through, after the fucking situation with her husband, after the humiliation and the… after EVERYTHING! She could not believe that she was, actually, for _REAL!!!!_ wet.  
She groaned and stood up.  
She deserved to be put up into some clinic. She was just as psychotic as Oksana… maybe worse.  
Oksana got turned on by Eve’s humiliation… And, it seemed, they were an actual match, for Eve was dripping wet from Oksana humiliating her.  
Unbelievable.  
“I have an address, so, I’m gonna call…” Kenny was out of his chair, his face slightly red… Eve guessed he listened to them, after all, but it did not really matter now.  
She was only doing her job as a negotiator.  
That was all that was about.  
“No,” she interrupted. “It’s pointless, she’s the best,” uhhh, did she really had to show just how much of a fan she was right now? “Oksana’ll just kill him if she sees that we called someone on her.”  
“Eve, you are not seriously considering going there on your own… are you?” Kenny was unmoving, like he actually did not have anything better than stay with her, a middle-aged woman, and talk her out of some suicide mission that endanger lives of all the people she cared for.  
Could he not be a normal kid and just go out and have fun while she fucked up everything?  
“I am not considering it,” he let out a shaky breath. His face softened and it was heartbreaking to say what she was going to say and storm out of the room.

“I’m doing it.”


	3. the performance

She did not have time neither to think her decision through, nor to just make up some sort of a plan. And Eve desperately needed the time.   
She wanted to stop the car, take a few breaths, and maybe, she should have done it. Maybe it was the last time she even had an opportunity to.   
Eve would definitely be dead after Oksana had her fun with her. She would be dead, and maybe Villanelle would not kill her with her own hands. Maybe she’d make Niko do it, because she was a psycho and wanted everyone around her to suffer. What could be less psychotic than making a husband kill his wife?  
Eve did not want to think about it.   
Oh, Lord, what if it would be the other way around? What if she made _her_ kill Niko?  
Eve would not do it.   
She would stay still, she would lay low, until Villanelle is distracted… and then… She would fucking stab her.   
Eve wanted to kill her so much, she wanted to make it hurt, and she did not understand how her thoughts got from worried to so… violent.   
Was she even better than Oksana?   
The girl should be put up into a clinic and not… killed.   
They didn’t do this sort of things anymore.  
There was a legal system of justice, for fuck’s sake. 

Eve’s phone gave a bleep, signaling that she was at the place.  
It was some very English looking house, nothing betraying the presence of the murderer inside.   
She did not really care about her whereabouts, she just wanted everything to be dealt with. Fast.  
It was already becoming dark outside, the lanterns turning on, creating a creepy atmosphere, and the wind gushing quietly in her ear, making it even creepier.   
Eve’s footsteps were sure and easy, like she knew what she was doing.  
She did not.  
When she finally got to the door, she checked the house number and sighed.  
That was it.  
Her last minutes on Earth.

She rang a bell.

There was silence that followed, precisely from Villanelle torturing her patience already.   
“Who is there?”   
A voice, definitely Oksana’s, called behind a closed door.  
And well, that was when panic finally arose in her.   
She was at the doorstep of a murderous psychopath who wanted her revenge.   
What was she doing?  
Did not Eve want to live?  
“That’s Eve,” no, she did not. 

The door started opening slowly, as if on purpose, or maybe Eve was just stuck in some slow-motion movie scene.  
She could feel everything.  
Starting with a feverish head-ache, that made thinking hurt so much she just wanted to clear her mind of everything.  
Continuing with a sickeningly tight feeling she got in her chest, like her lungs had been enveloped by someone’s hands, and now they were just tightening their grip over her.   
And, to add even more pleasure, she felt the nervousness arose in her, but not in a bad way… It was the nervousness of meeting Oksana. She knew that type of nerves. It was intoxicating, being so close to her, like Eve could just grab for her… She could touch her, and feel her, and understand her.  
Try to understand her.   
She felt the air disappear from her lungs.  
The door was finally opened.   
***

Eve was staring at her. And she was staring at Eve.  
If someone saw them, they’d think there was something melodramatic going on. Maybe there was, judging by the way Oksana’s mouth widened in a devious grin.   
“Oh, dear!” Villanelle’s hands flew up in the air, and she seemed bigger, scarier.   
Eve was not scared of her. She could not allow herself to be.  
“Oh, I missed you SO MUCH!”   
And then, these hands wrapped around her, and she could not feel the ground… Oh no, she was lifted…   
Her body went stiff, her nose catching the heaviest scent of all she’d known.   
La Villanelle.   
Eve’s thoughts seemed to sit on the carousel and fucking spin, spin until Eve would be vomiting on the floor.   
She felt numb and she wanted to cry, for some reason.   
Oh no, she would be dead by the end of this.   
She never felt this.   
Eve was always close to the danger, but she never felt like it was the last time.   
Now she did.   
She was unable to think of anything else, unable to think of Villanelle’s hands on her spine, tight in its hold, of her delicious and barely heard humming. Eve’s world was spinning and she needed to get off that carousel to think.   
She needed something hard and steady to hold on to.  
Her hands wrapped around Oksana’s skinny body on auto-pilot. It was just so that she would not fall. Yes.  
The world seemed to slow down, just a little.   
Oksana let her go and she found herself on the ground in a matter of seconds.   
She was free.   
Was she ever?  
“Oh, Eve! You would not believe how glad I am to finally see you!”   
The girl was actually smiling, and if Eve did not study her for longer than… what? Three years? She would have maybe believed her. But she did not.  
It was all just pretense. So Eve could relax and Oksana could take her by surprise.   
No, she would not grant her such a luxury.   
“Do you want some tea?”  
“No, thank you,” she tried to be polite. Oksana was polite, so she had to be, too. These were the rules, right?  
“Your loss! Yesterday, I went grocery shopping and one man recommended me one flavor. Uhh, I don't actually remember how it’s called… Uh…” she sounded lost, and Eve could not believe how fast that girl could go from one emotion towards another.   
“Actually, the man came over today, so, we can ask him, if you want,” she shrugged, gesturing to the upper floor, and Eve wanted to run towards the stairs, go and see Niko, touch his cheek and kiss him, tell him that she did not mean to put him in such a danger, tell him it was all a lie.  
“Sure,” she said, instead, and let Oksana lead the way. 

***

“So, Eve, this is Niko Polastri…” Oksana was practically bouncing from excitement, her braided hair calmly lying on her shoulder. Eve tried to not stare much, but she could not help admiring the physics of the girl. Killer or not, she was beautiful.   
That was why she noticed a gun tucked in the small of her back.  
Okay, fuck, that was no good.   
“It is nice to meet you, Niko,” she muttered in a voice that was her best nonchalant one. She did not get it quiet right, though, for Oksana could sense her fear and only smiled more.  
“C’mon, don’t be strangers,” Villanelle took Eve’s hand in hers and tugged on it, so it met Niko’s lips.   
Eve had almost fallen on her husband, whose eyes were wide and just so afraid… For her, not for himself.  
Oh, Eve you did not deserve such a person in your life.  
Maybe Oksana had the same thought.   
She soon got bored of the interaction and broke them apart.   
“Okay, so! Niko, what was that tea you recommended? Huh?”  
“Uh, I don’t re-…I don't remember.”  
“What a shame!” Oksana sighed dramatically and fell to the bed next to Niko. “Oh, it was such a good flavor, wasn’t it?”  
“Yes… It was,” Niko nodded, his nostrils flaring and his jaw clenching really hard. He tried to push the emotions down his throat, just act normal, as if he was a simple guest invited over, and not… a what? A prisoner tied up to the bed?   
Fuck it.  
“Oksana, can you just…!” she started saying, when Villanelle’s finger quickly flew to her lips.  
“Shhh, Eve, why are you so... uhh… forgot the word… Never mind. Niko, aren’t we enjoying ourselves?”   
He remained quiet for a second, looking Eve straight in the eyes. In his gaze she could read, “That is what you got us into, that is all your fucking fault, I told you not to do it, and now you’ll get us both killed”. Fine, maybe she was overreacting. She did not see this, neither did she think he thought this way. His kind, open eyes did not betray a thing. They just looked at Eve, like it would be the last time he could see her, and tried to memorize every detail of her face, as if they had not done so already.   
Eve was in no way ready for it. That gaze felt heavy on her skin, it was unwelcome, because it just fucking stung with love, and she did not deserve even his shit.  
She flinched, and it took Niko by surprise and he seemed to stumble out of his slumber. “Yes, the best time of my life,” he smiled, and it got Oksana to smirk. She got up, so she was face to face with him and pet his cheek, whispering something alike to ‘good boy’.   
Then Villanelle finally got her mind wrapped around something, and she was by Eve’s side in only three slow steps. Each one of them she took carefully, her hips invitingly swinging from side to side.   
“Soooo,” she licked her lips and Eve thought that all the air left her lungs. “We all know what you came here for…”   
Eve could not do this.   
Eve had to run as far away as she could, she should run until Oksana shot her in her legs and then brought her back, and tied her up just like Niko, so she’d have nowhere to run.  
No, it was an awful plan.  
She got to think of a new one.   
And fast.  
“Earth to Eve,” Oksana was so close to her that she could feel her breath on her face. It was awful.  
It was exciting.   
She was wet, but she told herself that she just peed in her pants.  
Or she was just on her period.   
That was right.  
That was a a lie, though.   
Eve took a step away from Villanelle, and it seemed to amuse the girl.  
“Oh, Darling, don’t be such a prude, c’mon, I thought we had something,” she wiggled her eyebrows, and Eve wanted to punch her in the face. In that beautiful, fucking gorgeous face. She did not know what was wrong with her.   
Did she hit her head and get herself a severe damage to the brain?   
“Dear Eve, why are you so awfully… uh… tense? That’s the one word I forgot! HA!”   
Why? She asked her _why_?   
“Don’t you like the house?”  
“No, it’s alright.”  
“Oh, c’mon! That one even has wallpapers, yeah? And it does not have any annoying grannies in the neighborhood…”  
“Did you kill them?”  
Oksana stopped abruptly and then, she laughed in Eve’s face. Loudly.Too loud for Eve’s liking.   
“Yyyyesss, I slaughtered them all, one by one… You know, I have a pool in the backyard. No water. Just. Blood,” she thought she was amazingly funny and she laughed again, her hands flying in opposite directions, so she, unintentionally, became even bigger and scarier.   
Eve had to remind herself, that she was an unpredictable psychopath, and one step in wrong direction - she would be the one in which blood Oksana would swim.  
Eve did not think that Oksana had a fetish for blood, though. She was a killer, not a vampire.  
“Okay, good,” the ex MI6 answered, willing herself to sound sure and to fake a stoic face.   
“Good what? Want to have a swim…?”  
“No,” she took a deep breath. Take her by surprise. “You know exactly what I came here for.”  
Villanelle was not surprised. Or at least, not genuinely.   
Urgh, it was fucking irritating sometimes.   
“I can't recall… hmmm… Niko, be a dear, what did she came here for, uh?”  
Niko’s face turned white once again and he seemed to be angry and petrified at the same time.   
Poor Niko.  
Fucking Oksana.  
“She came here for…” Niko would not say this. He did not have the guts to just go and tell her this. He loved Eve. He would not say it and then Oksana will raise her gun at his face, and Eve would beg him to say it, and then Villanelle would be just so turned on she would rape her and then kill them both and set the house on fucking fire… “learning how to lick vagina.”

What?

He just?

What?

Oksana went to his side and pet him once again.   
“You are always of help, Niko, such a good and caring man,” she was delighted, it seemed. “So, Eve, should we start the lesson?”  
Eve stumbled upon finding the right words.  
Fuck.  
How should she answer?  
Niko was looking straight at her and she was ashamed, ashamed of what was going to come.   
“Yes, I am ready.”

***

Oksana moved a chair towards Eve, and the woman just starred at it.  
A simple chair.   
Nothing bad or good about it.  
Villanelle went to Niko’s side, wondering how to put the chair so that he would have a better angle.  
She was doing this for a total of four or five minutes, and it was picking up on Eve’s nerves.   
Eve tried to hiss at her to stop, but it was unnecessary.   
“Okay, it’s good!”   
And now, Eve wished it took her longer.   
Fuck.  
Oh no.  
“Eve, please, may I have you?”  
She was polite, like a perfect cavalier, chivalrous. Oksana was easy to fall for.   
Eve could see why she was so charming, why she was so exceptional.   
Eve would _feel_ it now, though.  
And it was another thing.  
Okay maybe she could just wrap her legs around Oksana’s face and kill her with her grip… Oh, it could work.“Just play by the rules, Eve,” she mumbled to herself while forcing her legs to move towards the chair.  
She was about to sit on it, but Oksana did not let her.  
“Uh, darling, I don't know how you do it in your house, but we do not do this _thingy_ here with clothes on,” she shrugged, “it just does not work, does it, Niko?”  
Eve wanted him to defend her.  
To tell her to not embarrass them.  
Fuck Villanelle and fuck her little mind games, she can kill them all she wants, but humiliating them was another level of fucked-up.  
“Yes, it does not,” he replied through squeezed teeth, and it seemed to be a right thing to say.  
“Uh, Niko, you are good, I like it,” she even blinked at him.  
Fuck.  
“Eve, don't make us wait, okay?”  
She would not.  
She would take her clothes off.  
She would, though.  
She would just undress her, it’s not like nudity is a shame. It was just her body. Niko saw it.  
Villanelle saw it.   
Eve brought her hand, slowly, to the hem of her shirt.  
“Uh, finally, I hated these…” Oksana said, when the shirt flew to the floor. “C’mon. Continue.”   
Eve did not have to be told to do so. She was already taking her bra off, and she closed her eyes, so that she would not have to face them both.   
“Look at me,” Oksana’s voice pierced the air.   
Fuck. Could not she let her have at least _this_?  
“OPEN YOUR EYES!”  
She did.  
Right in front of her was Oksana, with her smirk and her beauty and her arrogance… And Niko. Fuck it. She was such a whore.  
She did not register taking her pants off.  
It was just… all in a slumber.   
Her eyes were fixed on Oksana’s face the whole time.  
On her eyes, so sure and confident and just… it was her. It was her and it was making something rise in Eve, something that she was so embarrassed of. She hated herself. Yes, she decided, she hated herself.   
The pants were lying on the floor and next, she had to take off her panties. She wanted them to be gone, because they were just… not something she was proud of.   
“Oh my God, these are hilarious!” Oksana laughed genuinely, motioning to Niko to laugh with her.  
He did not.  
“Oh-kay, don't remove them,” she said and gestured at the chair. “I want to take them off myself,” Oksana smiled deviously, and Eve nodded. Okay.   
She was awkwardly stumbling towards the chair.  
Her breasts were exposed to the air and she felt how her nipples stiffened.   
Niko did not look at her nudity, though.   
He just looked into her eyes, again.  
She could not understand what was going on in his mind, though.   
It was sad.  
She felt the surface of the chair with her skin.   
It was just a little bit too cold for her liking.   
She would survive, though.  
“Fine, now, how Niko’s said, it’s nice when you tease, right?”  
Fuck.  
Oksana moved to sit in front of her, on her knees, and Eve just had to be quick. She could manage killing her. She just had to catch her off guard.   
“Spread your legs, Eve, be a dear.”  
She did not. She did not follow her command. She did not want to.  
“Eve, do not test my patience, please, spread your legs,” Oksana cooed once again.   
“Eve,” that was Niko’s voice, and he was pleading her to what?? Give herself out to psycho?  
Oksana did not wait for her to do it.  
Her hands were strong and fast and she was sure of what she was doing.  
“I’ve never done anything like it,” - “It’s fine, I know what I’m doing.”  
Eve had never felt so exposed.  
Her panties were wet, she knew it the second cold air liked into her insides and she wanted to close them, but Oksana was holding her. Her hands were on her thighs and it was… uh, fuck.   
They were warm, and she did not even flinch at Eve’s weak protests. She was the strongest girl she knew, and Eve would lie if she said that it did not turn her on. Oh, it did.   
“Oh, Niko, can you believe it? She is so wet, she is practically dripping, look,” Oksana tuned her head towards Niko, seeing how he averted his gaze… She was not pleased with that behavior. “Niko, look. At. How. She. Is. So. Wet. For. Me.”  
He did. He stared at her, and Eve felt bad, she felt as if his eyes were sables and they pierced through her soul, and she was just lost in that pain.  
Villanelle found it all to be hilarious, though.  
“Have she ever been so wet for you, Niko?”  
“No, never,” he said, and somehow, even though Eve would not take his word now, for he was in no position to break the rules of their little game, she believed him. She knew it was fucking true.  
She had never been so turned on in her entire life. Fuck it.

“Oh-kay, now, I am going to kiss you, mhhhm,” Oksana’s lips were in inches away from her thigh. “Here.”  
She did as she said, kissing her thighs, wet and just a little bit too messy for Eve’s liking. Fuck. It was a lie.  
It was just.  
Perfect.  
“Uh, I guess it’d be a hickey,” Oksana giggled. “Do you mind me marking her, Niko?”  
He stiffened.  
“It is not good for health,” was all he said.  
What? He gave up on her, did not he?   
“Do we care about health, uh? Eve? Do you care?”  
She did not care about anything other than Oksana’s lips on her thigh right now.  
She nodded, though.  
“Well, I am sorry, then, I’ll try not to do it again,” she promised, sincerely.  
But then Oksana left a thousand of them, everywhere.   
Eve could not help but moan at some moment, and even though it was stiffened by her clenched teeth, it did not matter.  
They heard her.  
Niko’s face fell at the same moment Oksana’s lit up.  
“Oh-kay, I think we can move to stage two, don’t we?”  
Eve did not reply. Neither did Niko.   
He closed his eyes.   
“Niko, uhh, don’t do it, you have to watch and learn, too,” Oksana pouted. “Or how would you satisfy her if I leave you two alone, huh?”  
 _If._  
Fuck her.  
“Soooo! Ladies and gentlemen, here I present! The stage two! Ca-a-a-lled! The! Licking pussy stage!”  
Oksana was surely excited. But her excitement seemed to fade a little when she noticed Eve’s panties in the way.  
“You know how girls like it, Niko? Uhh, they like you to be wild!”   
Her hands came towards the panties and she… she ripped them apart.   
Eve would lie if she said it did not turn her on.  
Eve would lie if she said that Oksana’s gaze, her eyes mesmerized, her lips falling apart just for a second… she would lie if she said it did not make her feel better about herself, somehow.  
Like she was still hot.  
Like she was _EVER_ hot. 

“Uhh,” Oksana licked her lips and turned her head to look at Eve, “stage two begins!”

***

Life had thrown Eve in a lot of situations. Like, sometimes she missed the bus to school. Sometimes she forgot her lunch at home. Sometimes she became obsessed with psychos. With just one psycho, to be exact. Sometimes she had her best friends killed by psychos. Well, one best friend killed by one psycho.   
A lot of things happened to her.  
She was ready for it. She was ready for the next punch to come, she would have her head up high, daring life to hit her.   
Eve was tough.  
But never had she thought, nor dared to dream, about having such a… such a…  
“AHHH!”   
Her moans were filling the room for what felt like forever now.  
She was never the one to moan, not really.  
Eve never felt like doing it.   
Sex was pleasant, but not like this. Never like this.  
“AHHHH FUCKING HELL!”  
It was like lava flew through her veins and she was set up on fire, and fuck Oksana and her stage two, fuck her and her fucking fucked-up mind…  
“FUUUCK!”   
She came again, like… for the third time?  
She never thought she'd be so satisfied and spent at the same time, and Villanelle did not even loose her speed, and she needed to stop, or else Eve would just fucking explode. Like a volcano. She would explode.   
She would.  
“Please, please, please,” she felt like crying, it was just too much, and feeling Villanelle’s lips on her was everything but at the same time she wanted her sanity back and her husband was in the same room as they and she was naked and fuck… fuck. Fuck.  
“FUUCK! PLEASE!”   
She was going to hate herself for it.  
She sure hated herself already.  
If Oksana would not kill her, she’d kill herself.   
Oh, she was psychotic, she was out of her mind, she was a fucking animal.  
“Please, Oksana, stop, please, I can’t… I can’t… I can’t…”  
She did.   
She stopped abruptly, and at the same moment, Eve felt empty and lost and…  
“We did not even get to stage three,” Oksana was pouting, with her lips still covered in Eve’s… she supposed, she could call it ‘juices’.   
It was hot.  
And.  
Eve wanted to kiss her.   
Fuck.  
“You know, it’s the stage where I’ll enter you with my fingers, my favorite one!”   
Oksana was excited, she could see it in her eyes. She was proud of herself. So arrogant. Well, she had a reason to be.   
“Next time, maybe,” Eve mumbled, and did not even register what she just had said.   
“Ohh, ‘next time’ sounds fun to me,” Oksana laughed, sheer and pure laughter. Like she was just a girl… like there were just the two of them.  
“Actually, it is not all, dear,” Oksana stood up, gently leaving a kiss on her knee. And then her stomach. And her neck. “I remember you saying you want to go down on that girl, huh? I guess, we’ll make your dream come true! Isn’t it just! FANTASTIC!”  
And her face was an inch away from Eve’s, and the only other time it happened, Eve stabbed her with a knife. Now she did not have one.   
Now she did not need it.  
There’d be… no use.   
She could not do it.  
She wanted to just fuck everything, fuck Niko and his sad eyes, fuck Bill and his death, fuck Kenny, and Elena, and Carolyn and EVERYONE!  
She wanted to kiss her, and if she did not kiss her, she’d die.  
She’d just fucking die.  
She moved closer to Oksana, so close it was probably better not to be on such a short distance with a predator.   
Villanelle was a killing machine.   
She was death, she was evil, she was psychotic.  
Eve loved it, she was obsessed with it, with every part of her, with every side of her.  
Eve moved closer, so that their lips finally met, and their eyes were opened, and it was probably awkward to kiss someone with your eyes opened, but she did not dare close them.  
Neither did Oksana.  
Their lips stood still, no kissing motions, just simply… touching.   
She wanted to kiss her properly.   
She wanted to…  
“Eve,” she felt Oksana’s lips move.   
What did it mean? What did she want?  
They did not break the contact.   
They did not hear Niko’s awkward cough on the background. Nothing existed but them.  
Only them.  
Eve closed her eyes first.  
She leaned in, and for a second, for a pure second, she was sure that they’d kiss and everything was going to be fine, to be normal, to be like she wanted it to be. They’d live a fucked up life in some place where’d no-one find them… They’d do things. They’d love each other.  
She had a split second to think it was possible.  
To think Oksana cared for her.  
She kissed her unmoving lips, and she brought her body closer to hers… and…  
It was something cold touching her stomach.   
Eve opened her eyes.  
A gun.  
“Get on your knees.” 

***

She did not understand what she was doing, neither why she was doing it, nor _how_. She wanted to do it good, though.  
Eve was well aware of just how messed up the situation was.   
She was aware.  
She had been aware that Oksana was a psychopath, and she still had fallen for her, so what good did her knowledge do? _Nothing_.

A gun, or maybe, _the_ gun was pointed right at her head now, with Villanelle’s finger secure on the trigger. It was funny, though. Eve could see herself from another angle: naked, on her knees, looking like a love-sick fool at the murderer that was raping her and pointing a gun at her head so she would follow her commands. 

Oksana did not wait for her to untie her pants. She was not waiting for her to do anything, it seemed. She had all the control. She had the gun.

Her pants were slipping down her legs, and in her current state of mind, Eve just gawked at the pretty long legs, scarred at some places but still very… mind-blowing? Delicious? Just ugh.

There was a pause, when her panties followed the pants to the ground, and now she sat on the fucking chair, and it seemed that Villanelle lost her mood of putting up with their shit.  
“What are you waiting for? Do it!”   
Her voice sounded ground-wreckingly dangerous, like with each breath she took she made the room smaller and her body bigger, and now there were just them, and Eve would be succumbed next if she does not follow the rules.   
She brought her mouth to the centre of heat, for the first time ever being that close to female’s reproductive bodyparts…  
“And YOU!” Oksana was shouting at Niko. “You keep your eyes OPENED!”  
The gun moved from Eve’s head towards Niko’s, and for a minute, a scary thought that Oksana would actually shoot him seemed to occupy her mind. She was an inch away from… (FUCK IT) the _clit!_ , and it was looking at her with swollen anger, and she would be devastated if Oksana shot her husband, but she would be destroyed completely if she did not get the taste.  
Her nose bumped into a freshly shaved pubis, and she kind of hated Oksana for being so perfect at everything, but at the same time, she was aroused once again, and she wanted to lick her clean, and suffocate from her juices, she wanted it to replace blood in her veins, so that she would be just _Oksana, Oksana, Oksana, Oksana…_.

It was perfect.

She knew it was something else, she knew Oksana felt it, too, when her hips involuntarily moved, and she stiffened because she felt it. She felt something. It was not meaningless.   
Eve did not have enough time to gnaw at the thought, for Villanelle got a hold of her hair, and her hands were not gentle, although it seemed as if Oksana willed them to be harsh. She was having an inner battle, and the thought excited Eve to no end. She wanted to see what was going on in her head, she wanted to hear her thoughts, she wanted to be the only thing on her mind… to just…  
She stiffened again, and now her grip tightened.   
Eve was not doing much, though.   
Just kissing around the clit, licking it sometimes, uhhh… lapping… she did not know what to do. She was awful at it.   
But Oksana’s hips were jerking once in a while.  
 _It meant something, it had to._

Oksana started riding her face, maybe because she wanted more control or maybe just because she liked it, but she was riding it now, fiercely and uncaringly. She was riding it like she owned her, and she did own her.   
She owned Eve’s thoughts, her body, her life.  
Eve never felt so powerless and so excited in her life.  
She did not understand a thing, but it did not matter.  
She was happy.  
She was…  
A whimper.   
A slight sound, just a bit of a moan, and that was all.   
That was the finish line. 

Oksana did not let Eve take a breath.   
She stood up, fast and steady, as if nothing had happened. _Maybe it was nothing for her._  
She dressed up again and then she was shuffling towards the exit.  
Then, as if remembering something, Oksana took Eve by her hand and ungracefully forced her to stand up and move.   
They stumbled on the stairs.  
They were on the first floor, moving towards the back door.  
Villanelle stopped just in a second of colliding with it. 

She turned around, and Eve could see her face, her motionless face that did not betray a thing. 

It was blank.  
Maybe it was her true self, after all.

But then _the thing_ happened.   
The thing that had fucked up everything, every Eve’s chance of getting out of it, of getting her head straight (in both meanings) and just living her old life again…

That was when Oksana let her guard down, just a little, just a second, so that no one could catch it, but Eve could.   
She saw her insecurity, her uncertainty, the weight on her slim shoulders, how she struggled within herself and then…

They were kissing. 

It was a normal, the normalest of all the normal things.   
Their lips were moving in an awkward stumble around each other, kissing and licking into each other’s mouthes, and it was nothing special. Yeah.   
Well, whom she was lying to?  
It was everything.  
It was as if all the control that had slipped from Eve during that encounter was sipping into her again, flooding into her, even.   
She wondered if it was Oksana’s purpose. Maybe it just was not fun that way.   
She wondered, but not at the moment. She would think about that later, now she just gave all of herself to the kiss.   
Eve gave her love, that Oksana did not get enough in her life.  
Eve gave her support, that Oksana neither asked for, nor needed.  
Eve gave her forgiveness, for all that she’d done.   
Eve gave apologies for all that she’d done, too.

And when it was over, when they were out of breath, when they could finally register what had just happened and Eve opened her eyes to see that Oksana’s were still closed.

It was magic. 

It was broke the second Villanelle willed herself to take a step back. She suffered through getting her eyes opened, but when she did, Oksana did not look at her. Her head was turned to the side and she simply walked out, fast and steady, and Eve, as dumb as always, just stood there, until she practically reached the gates.  
Eve was naked but she still got outside, running towards Oksana, because, maybe, it was her last chance and she fucked up a lot of chances already to let that one slip.   
She ran, and called after her, and Oksana turned her body in her direction.   
In movies, heroes would hug and kiss and then live happily ever after… but.   
It was not a movie.  
Neither were they heroes.  
Oksana raised her gun to Eve’s face.  
She stopped running.  
“Don’t.”  
Eve could not just… do nothing. She had to!  
“Please,” she found her voice to be ugly and it was so not cool to beg, and it was wrong, and a predator like Oksana could not love someone as dependent as her.   
“I have to go,” she said, like she was explaining it to a child, and not to someone who was twenty years older than her.  
“Where?”  
“Oh, Eve,” she smiled, she actually smiled, and it was not forced. Not faked. “There’d be no fun in it, would it?”  
“No, please!”  
“You just have to find me, again” her smile widened, and Eve felt like she was played with, fooled around, and she was.   
She was.  
It hurt like hell, it hurt like Oksana stabbed her, like she fucking tore her apart, and she wanted it to stop hurting, and she only wanted to hug her and kiss her and be close to her. She was crying.  
“Bye-bye, Eve,” Oksana waved a hand at her, and she wanted to run, she had to run, but she did not.   
She was stuck in a place.  
The gates closed.

Oksana was gone.

 

_You just have to find me, again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you, to all of you. To those, who write comments, to those, who leave kudous, to those, who come in touch with this work. I do not care for ratings, but I appreciate you spending time on reading it. Means a lot.  
> Uh, also, can I just say it? I love Oksana so muuuuuuchhh. I am Russian, so, like, it's so hilarious to listen to Jodie trying to talk in Russian, but, either way, she'd done a great job so far. I loveee her!  
> I just had to tell it to someone, none of my friends understand my obsession, I thought you might, though ;) 
> 
> Спасибо!
> 
> May we meet again xx


End file.
